Endless Love
by Park Minnie
Summary: Myungsoo sangat mencintai Na Eun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun suatu kejadian membuat Na Eun harus rela berbagi. Apa yang terjadi? Straight fanfiction! Still Prolog! A PinkFinite fan fiction! Please enjoy ...


**. Endless Love .  
Myungsoo ( L) _ Na Eun  
A Pinkfinite Fanfiction**  
**( PROLOG )  
**

**.  
**

**WARNING!** Straight! So much drama! Unfunny story! Typo(s)!  
Doesn't mind if you judge me, but do not blame the character!  
That's suck!

**.**

**created by : Park Minnie  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~ Happy Reading ~  
**

**.  
**

Air mata langit turun deras di malam yang sangat pekat itu. Suara gemuruhnya memekakkan telinga, hingga bisa bertaruh anak kecil akan menangis karenanya.

Suram.

Begitu keadaan yang terjadi sekarang. Bau kehidupan seakan lenyap, berganti dengan aura kematian yang begitu mencekik. Tidak, tentu tidak ada yang mati saat itu.

Tampak dari kejauhan, sebuah kastil bak istana berdiri di sebuah bukit kecil namun luas. Kastil, atau di sini kita akan menyebutnya istana, yang tampak dari luar seperti rumah berhantu, namun jika kita lihat di dalamnya akan membuat kita tercengang.

Hampir segala perabotannya dilapisi emas, bekilauan saat diterpa sinar, namun tentu tidak berlebihan. Langit-langit yang tinggi di mana ditengahnya diberi lampu gantung besar terbuat dari kristal. Tangga yang tersusun dari belasan anak tangga diselimuti dengan karpet merah. Tidak akan bisa mengungkapkannya, bayangkan saja sebuah istana impian para putri di dongeng.

Sama halnya dengan malam mencekam itu, istana ini juga tampak gelap. Bukan, bukan karena para pekerja mengecatnya dengan warna hitam, namun hanya ...,

Gelap.

Dan juga, tanda-tanda kehidupan tidak tampak. Mungkin para pengawal dan penguasa istana ini telah terlelap terbuai dengan mimpi mereka.

'Krieet ...,'

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Seorang pemuda tampan masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang luas dengan raut yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Na Eun ...," panggilnya pada seseorang. Ia berjalan mendekati_'nya'_ yang berdiri –membelakangi pemuda tampan itu- menghadap jendela. Begitu jarak mereka sangat dekat, dia memeluk seorang wanita yang ia panggil 'Na Eun' dari belakang. "Maafkan aku ...," bisiknya lirih. Ia sembunyikan wajah tampannya –yang mampu membuat seluruh wanita terbius- di ceruk leher Na Eun, istrinya.

Ya, Myungsoo, pemuda tampan itu adalah seorang Pangeran. Seorang Pangeran tampan yang sangat dipuja-puja oleh seluruh rakyatnya. Dengan paras tampan, mata setajam elang, tubuh yang bagus dan berpendidikan, siapa yang tak menginginkannya? Sayangnya, Pangeran tampan kita ini telah memiliki tambatan hati yang sangat dicintainya.

Na Eun. Seorang wanita cantik dengan kulit bagai sebening kaca, wajah yang manis serta perilaku dan tutur kata yang begitu lembut. Awalnya pendamping hidup Pangeran ini adalah warga desa dengan kehidupan yang sangat biasa. Dia berkerja di toko kue miliknya yang didirikan oleh mendiang ibunya. Namun sejak saat Pangeran Myungsoo berkunjung ke desa di mana Na Eun berada, kehidupan Na Eun berubah.

Pangeran Myungsoo yang terpikat oleh paras cantik dan perilaku sopan dari seorang Na Eun tidak bisa tidak mengingatnya. Ia selalu datang ke desa itu dengan membuat alasan ingin lebih dekat dengan rakyatnya. Sesempatnya ia selalu mendatangi toko kecil Na Eun dan membeli kue-kue yang dibuat sendiri oleh dara cantik itu. Hingga sampailah saat di mana Pangeran Myungsoo mendatangi rumah Na Eun namun kali ini dengan tujuan yang berbeda. Ia melamar Na Eun. Terdengar familiar bukan? Begitulah hidup Na Eun bagai Putri dalam dongeng.

Dan inilah mereka sekarang, menjadi sepasang suami istri yang telah disatukan oleh takdir dan cinta yang dalam. Saling mengasihi dan mendukung di saat suka dan duka. Begitu erat, hingga tak seorang pun bisa merusak cinta kasih mereka. Tapi, mengapa saat ini raut wajah mereka menunjukkan kesedihan yang sangat? Apa gerangan yang terjadi?

"Na Eun, maafkan aku," ucap Myungsoo setelah keheningan melanda mereka.

Terdengar Na Eun menghela napas berat sebelum menjawab, "Jangan meminta maaf Myungsoo, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf," jawa Na Eun tak kalah lirih.

Ia memutar tubuhnya hingga kini Pangeran dan Putri kerajaan ini berhadapan. Tersenyum manis pada suaminya yang sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tahu aku kuat, 'kan?" ujar Na Eun mencoba bergurau, tapi Myungsoo tetap tak menampakkan gurat lembut di paras tampannya.

Secepat kilat Myungsoo membawa tubuh kecil Na Eun kedekapannya, memeluk Na Eun erat tanpa niat untuk melepaskannya, "Tapi aku tahu kau tak sekuat itu, Na Eun," bisik Myungsoo tepat di dekat telinga Na Eun.

Tubuh Na Eun menegang, ia menutup matanya kuat melarang kristal bening yang memberontak keluar. Dengan satu hembusan napas kuat, ia melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Myungsoo, "Benar, tapi aku mencoba untuk lebih kuat untuk semua, Myungsoo. Aku tidak akan membuat semua mengasihaniku karena aku lemah. Tidak selama aku adalah Na Eun yang kuat,"

"Jangan ..., jangan menjadi kuat saat kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku lebih suka kau menjadi seorang Na Eun yang bisa aku jaga karena kau butuh aku. Katakan, jika kau tidak menginginkan ini, aku tidak akan menyetujuinya," Myungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam mata Na Eun. Mencoba membuat Na Eun menyuarakan hal yang sangat ingin didengarnya.

Na Eun terdiam, ia menunduk dalam dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Matanya menutup mengalirkan super ego agar bekerja menahan keinginan yang bisa menghancurkan kerajaan mereka. Namun, jika ia mengijinkannya ia tahu ia akan sangat hancur.

"Jangan sampai satu kalimat menghancurkan semuanya, Myungsoo. Ini juga di luar kemauan kita 'kan? Jika kita menunjukkan ego, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Hal ini merupakan sebuah kewajiban, kau adalah Pangeran dari kerajaan ini. Bukankah kau sendiri yang berjanji, kau akan melakukan apa pun untuk kerajaan ini?" Na Eun memandang Myungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan Myungsoo menatap Na Eun dengan tatapan kecewa yang luar biasa.

"Aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja ...," ucap Na Eun pelan. Ia mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh menjatuhkan batu-batu besar yang sangat menyakitkan. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi ia bisa apa? Na Eun tak ingin mengecewakan semuanya.

"Tapi aku juga berjanji hanya akan memiliki satu dalam hidupku. Aku tidak ingin yang lain, hanya satu sampai aku mati,"

"Kalau begitu jadilah orang yang buruk Myungsoo, langgar janji itu,"

Tak tahukah Na Eun, bahwa Myungsoo saat ini seperti ditenggelamkan di palung laut yang sangat dalam? Mendengar kata-kata yang secara tak langsung menghancurkan hatinya, membekukan otaknya hingga kini terdiam tak bisa melakukan apa-apa?

Tak tahukah dia bahwa kini Myungsoo ingin sekali menangis mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya? Tapi apa yang akan berubah jika ia menangis? Na Eun akan tetap dengan pendiriannya, ia tahu benar bagaimana seorang Na Eun.

Sungguh, Na Eun membuat Myungsoo dilema.

"Kau ...," Myungsoo memberikan jeda yang cukup lama, " ... yakin?" bisik Myungsoo setengah hati. Ia siap mendengar apa pun yang akan keluar dari bibir kecil dan merah istrinya.

Sungguh berat mengatakan hal yang bertentangan dengan maksud hati kita. Rasanya sangat sesak dan itu menyakitkan. Sama halnya yang Na Eun rasakan. Mengapa mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Myungsoo, kini menjadi virus yang menggerogoti hatinya? Padahal ia sudah sungguh berlatih memantapkan hati untuk mendengarnya? Tapi ia tidak pernah siap jika Myungsoo yang mengucapkannya.

"Ak-aku ...," jawa Na Eun terbata, dengan satu hembusan napas ia melanjutkan, " ... yakin,"

Jika Myungsoo diberikan permohonan, ia ingin sekali meminta agar telinganya ditulikan. Biarlah ia menjadi tuli selamanya, tak mendengar apapun asal ia tak mendengar jawaban Na Eun barusan. Terlalu sakit mendengar kalimat yang tak ingin kau dengar dari orang yang sangat kau cintai. Dari orang yang membuatmu berjanji untuk setia bersamanya. Ini terlalu ..., sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

"Begitukah?" entah kenapa ia merasakan sendiri jika nada suaranya sangat dingin. Demi seluruh rakyat yang memujanya, ia tak ada niat untuk melakukan itu. Semua hanya spontan ia lakukan.

"Ya, aku sangat yakin," Na Eun memandang mata cokelat Myungsoo hingga ia bisa melihat refleski dirinya sendiri di sana. Senyum manis ia sunggingkan kepada suami tercinta, meminta Myungsoo untuk mengerti kalimat Na Eun. Senyum manis dengan penuh keikhlasan di dalamnya.

Myungsoo tahu bahwa dibalik senyum manis itu Na Eun memendam kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Hingga mungkin ia tidak akan tahan jika ia berada di posisi Na Eun saat ini.

Pangeran pertama kerajaan ini merasa kagum dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Betapa kuatnya Na Eun sekarang, menghancurkan Na Eun yang lemah.

Ia masih ingat dulu bagaimana seorang Na Eun sangat bergantung kepadanya. Hari-hari pertama Na Eun menginjakkan kaki di istana dan ia merasa sangat kecil hingga Na Eun bisa merasa ia bisa terinjak, membuat Na Eun selalu ingin bersama Myungsoo. Mendapat perlindungan dari orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Tapi Na Eun sudah berubah. Ia tidak lemah lagi. Kini ia sudah menjadi Permaisuri dari Pangeran Myungsoo. Putri yang kuat dan tidak pernah ingin mendapatkan perlindungan lagi. Itu dari luar, dan Myungsoo tidak tahu jika Na Eun menangis dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah jika kau sudah sangat yakin," kembali, Myungsoo mengeluarkan nada dingin dalam kalimatnya. Ia memang sudah sangat tidak tahu lagi apa nada yang pantas ia sampirkan dalam setiap kata-katanya. Ia sudah lelah untuk berpikir.

Tanpa aba-aba, Na Eun membawa tubuhnya ke dekapan Myungsoo. Setidaknya pelukan Myungsoo bisa menetralkan perasaannya yang bergemuruh. Menghirup aroma tubuh Myungsoo yang maskulin hingga mampu membendung air matanya.

Bohong jika ia mengatakan ia sekuat itu, Na Eun masih sama seperti dulu. Yang hanya bisa berlindung di ketiak suaminya. Yang masih takut untuk mengetahui hal yang akan terjadi. Yang hanya bisa menangis dalam diam walau ia hanya membayangkan hal dikemudian hari.

Tidak ada isak tangis malam itu, tidak ada kata yang terucap. Semua hening hingga deru napas yang seharusnya terdengar pun teredam.

Myungsoo membawa pandangannya keluar jendela. Hujan telah berhenti meninggalkan sisanya yang masih melekat di jendela besar kamar mereka. Myungsoo menatap sayu ke arah bulan purnama yang sebagian bersembunyi di balik awan hitam. Seakan meminta bantuan sang bulan meringankan beban yang mereka tanggung.

__ Myungsoo – Na Eun __

**_tbc_**

**###  
**

How was it?  
My first straight fanfiction! .

Sebenarnya tidak ada ide dalam pembuatan ini, sangat tidak ada untuk straight apalagi karakternya tidak terlalu saya ketahui. Terkadang, saat melihat A Pink saya tidak tahu yang mana Na Eun itu T^T

Saya membuat ini sebagai kado untuk teman saya yang berulang tahun. Dia sangat menyukai Infinite and ship L with Na Eun - A Pink.

Karena tahu saya ini suka membuat cerita, dia meminta saya untuk membuatkannya cerita.

.

Saya tahu mungkin tidak ada yang menyukai straight di sini, tapi ini tempat penyaluran fanfiction kan? Fanfict dengan genre, rating, cast apa pun boleh kan?  
Jadi, saya sangat menghargai orang yang lebih baik diam dan pergi dari pada meninggalkan jejak kotor yang tidak bisa dihapus.

Caranya mudah, di pojok kanan atas ada tombol X merah, kan?  
Klik itu saja, dan kalian akan terlepas dari fanfiction murahan ini :)

.

Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan komentar di fanfiction saya sebelumnya :)

Terima kasih :)

**.**

**Park Minnie  
**

**September 2012  
**


End file.
